Michael Gough (voice actor)
| occupation = Voice actor | spouse = | years active = 1986-present }} Michael J. Gough (born December 3, 1956 in San Jose, California)Bio. michaelgough.com.California Births, 1905 - 1995. Family Tree Legends Records Collection (Online Database). Pearl Street Software, 2004-2005. is an American voice actor and singer. Film roles * Parasite - All-Star Superman Television roles * Don Diego de la Vega and The lead role in The New Adventures of Zorro * "Goof Troop" - Fester Swollen (5 episodes) * He replaced Howard Morris for the role of Gopher in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh, Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, Winnie the Pooh: 123's, Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You, Winnie the Pooh: Franken Pooh, A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh and House of Mouse * Colonel Spigot in TaleSpin * Tim Scam, a villain in the cartoon series Totally Spies! * Raphael in the final season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (following Rob Paulsen's departure from the role). * Joe, Tony's Italian restaurant employee, from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * Lt. Steel, SCAT Member #2 from Ben 10 * He also played the role of Imatcho in The Emperor's New School episode "The Bride of Kuzco" * Oracle, Althor, Bouncer, R.C., Werewolf from W.I.T.C.H. * CIA Agent #6, CIA Agent #7, Sea Critter, Announcer, Guy Golfer, TV Dad, Chef, Painter, Geek, Daisy the Chupacabra from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Drill Sergeant Payne, MP #2 from What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Captain Glosterman, Professor, Reporter from Duck Dodgers * Coach VanderGroverGrover from Fatherhood * Shrek (singing voice) in Far Far Away Idol * Daddy O'Possum from Chalkzone * RoBattle Announcer, Singer, Robinator from Rocket Power * Sampson from Danny Phantom episode "One of a Kind" * Bunny, Fatty, Man #2 from My Life as a Teenage Robot episode "Shell Game" * Professor Henry Moss from Justice League episode "A Knight of Shadows: Part 1" * Rwiti Himona - Balloon Operator from The Wild Thornberrys episode "Hot Air" * Theodore McGill from Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand * Detective Le Foo, Gray Fox from Jackie Chan Adventures episode "Origami" * George Washington, Freud's Patient, Paul Revere's Father, Dr. Livingstone from Time Squad * Cosmosis, Henry Dribble, Scrawny from Men in Black: The Series episode "The Zero to Superhero Syndrome" * Grimsley from Max Steel episode "Extreme" * Jackie Chan in The PJs episode "The Last Affirmative Action Hero" * Black in Cross * Max's Boss from Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Hawkman and Captain Cold in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (uncredited) * Kevin Campbell from Famous 5: On the Case * Hunk/Scarecrow in Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz Video game roles * Gopher - Piglet's Big Game * Acolyte Jenssen, Alvor, Arnskar Ember-Master, Balgruuf the Greater, Barknar, Beirand, Belrand, Bersi Honey-Hand, Bolund, Brunwulf Free-Winter, Calder, Falk Firebeard, Filnjar, Fultheim the Fearless, Golldir, Gorm, Hadring, Hafnar Ice-Fist, Heimskr, Hjorunn, Hod, Hunroor, Jon Battle-Born, Jorn, Kjar, Kjeld, Korir, Kraldar, Kust, Kyr, Lodvar, Lortheim, Lucky Lorenz, Odar, Oengul War-Anvil, Ogmund, Pactur, Phantom, Ralof, Rissing, Roggi Knot-Beard, Roggvir, Skaggi Scar-Face, Skulvar Sable-Hilt, Sond, Svaknir, Talsgar the Wanderer, Thalmor Prisoner, Thjollod, Thongvor Silver-Blood, Thonnir, Thorek, Thorgar, Torkild the Fearsome, Ulfgar the Unending, Vekel the Man, Viding, Vilkas, Vilod, Vipir the Fleet, Vulwulf Snow-Shod, and Wilhelm) - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Lord Faa, Gyptian Hunter, Injured Sailor - The Golden Compass * Mission Briefing, Debriefing - Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - (uncredited) * Medevan Knight - Summoner 2 * Doctor, Royal Official, Magic Researcher - Eternal Sonata (as Well Hoyle) * Heimdall - Too Human * Sorcerer - The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king * Tassadar - StarCraft * Rufus, Theme Park Owner, Tiger - Over the Hedge * Ardeth - The Mummy Returns video game * Canid Captain, Canid Crew, Commander - Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon * Deckard Cain (aka Cain the Elder) - Diablo, Diablo II and Diablo III * Sorcerer - Diablo * Jin Uzuki - Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse * Jin Uzuki, Aizen Magus - Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra * Dan Smith - Killer7 * Sherudo Garo, Soldiers - Time Crisis * Paparazzo Fish, Additional voices - Shark Tale * Mitsuhide Akechi - Samurai Warriors (uncredited) * Hermes, Demelion, Centaur - Rise of the Argonauts * Osmund Saddler - Resident Evil 4 * Russian Soldier - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Johnny Sasaki, Soldiers - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Narrator, Werewolf - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Chief Miles O' Brien, Obsidian Order Male, Bajoran Monk - ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Fallen * Captain Price - Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2 * Private Anthony Carmine - Gears of War * Private Benjamin Carmine, Private Anthony Carmine - Gears of War 2 * Clay Carmine - Gears of War 3 * McSquizzy - Open Season * Gnasty Gnorc, Sadiki, Claude, Cleetus, Bruno, Cyprin, Nevin, Astor - Spyro the Dragon * Gnasty Gnorc, The Professor - Spyro: A Hero's Tail * Jack Thayer, Francis Dyke, Frank Prentice, Arthur Lewis, James Paintin - Titantic Explorer * Shrek - Shrek * Shrek, King Harold, Knight, Peasant - Shrek 2 * Shrek, Announcer - Shrek the Third * Shrek - Madagascar Kartz and Shrek Forever After * Blue Monkey, Pipotron Blue - Ape Escape Academy * Blue Monkey - Ape Escape 3 * Civil War Engineer, Battlestation Commander - Star Trek: Klingon Academy * Airspeeder Pilot, Battle Droid, Rebel Hovercraft Captain, Sith Knight, Fast Bike Driver, Zalor Minister - Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * MODOK, Shocker, Piledriver - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Solaufein - Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Franklin Payne - Arcanum * The Rumpus Machine - Oblivious Films (Macheath) * Narclastese, Additional voices - Shadow of Rome * Zhou Yu - Dynasty Warriors 5 (uncredited), Warriors Orochi (uncredited), Warriors Orochi 2 (uncredited) * PFC John Walker - Project Snowblind * Schiffer, Aussie #2, Pilot #1, White Marine #1 - Men of Valor * Hyperbolic, Giga - Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure * Dionysus - Herc's Adventures * Elder Lyons - Fallout 3 * Prince Charming, Playing Cards - Disney's Villains' Revenge * Cocoon Inhabitants - Final Fantasy XIII * Various - Final Fantasy XIV * Harry Beeman, Honey Scientist, Male Bee - Bee Movie Game * Gopher - Kingdom Hearts II * Gunman #1, Gunman #5, Group Leader #2 - Samurai Western * E. Grafton, Additional voices - Doom 3 * Beckett & Gimble - Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines * Serbian Soldiers - Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * Vandal - Summoner 2 * Wise Elf, Male, Additional voices - Dragon Age: Origins * Speckles - G-Force * Bessus - ''Soviet Strike * Kenny the Kid, Salvatore O'Hanrahan - Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist * Narrator - Lost Odyssey * Tonka Joe - Tonka Construction, Tonka Construction 2, Tonka Search & Rescue, Tonka Raceway * Male Voiceover, Coach Qwerty- JumpStart Typing * Dog - JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain * Martin Soap - The Punisher * Additional voices - Area 51 * Additional voices - Assassin's Creed II * Additional voices - Champions: Return to Arms * Additional voices - Gothic 3 * Additional voices - Lost Planet 2 * Additional voices - Predator: Concrete Jungle * Additional voices - Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix * Additional voices - Spider Man 3 * Additional voices - The Saboteur (2009 video game) * GCPD Captain James Gordon - Batman: Arkham Origins References External links * * Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Living people Category:1956 births Category:Male actors from San Jose, California